


Wreck Me

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [15]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay has a lot on his mind that he needs distraction from.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Wreck Me

Jason came out of the bathroom after his shower still looking exhausted and so, so heavy-hearted, scrubbing his hands over his face and then dropping his towel, throwing it toward the hamper.

"You okay?" Dick asked quietly. Jason's case had gone awry and the traffickers had blown up their warehouse with some of the kids still in it rather than let their whole operation be taken down, and Jason was taking it hard.

He didn't respond, and instead of going to the dresser for sleep clothes, he walked to the bed naked and slid in next to Dick, laying his head down and shutting his eyes.

"Can you just fucking wreck me?" He whispered.

Dick looked at him. "You need me to get your mind off it all?"

Jason nodded, eyes still shut.

"Okay Jaybird, I've got you."

Dick leaned over him to the bedside table to grab the lube.

He stripped off his boxers and t-shirt, and got between Jason's legs as he rolled onto his back.

"Could you—" Jason cleared his throat, a small blush rising high on his cheekbones. "Could you, um, fuck me with a dildo. At the, at the same time as you?"

Dick's breath caught. "Oh. Yeah? I can do that, Jay." He slicked the fingers of one hand up with lube and then pushed one of Jason's thighs up, leaning down to kiss him. "Gonna fuck you so good," he murmured against his lips, pushing his first two fingers in.

He thrusted his fingers slowly, twisting them as he kissed Jason. Gradually, he started to scissor his fingers a little, loosening him up further, and then went back to his regular thrusting, curling his fingers and pressing against Jason's prostate until Jason let out a whimper into Dick's mouth, canting his hips up.

"Mmm," Dick let out into the kiss, pulling his fingers back before pushing back in and rubbing over his prostate again. 

Jason turned his face away, breaking their kiss, panting hard and letting out a small moan.

"So hot, Jay," Dick praised, kissing down his neck and spreading his fingers wide. He thrusted his fingers as deep as they would go, and then pulled them back, spreading them wide again and again. "God, look at you."

He slid a third finger in and steadily thrusted them as he lavished attention over Jason's neck.

" _Ohhh_ ," Jason panted out, ass grinding down onto Dick's fingers until Dick pressed against his prostate again. " _Oh! Yeahhh, unh_."

"Gorgeous, Little Wing, so gorgeous for me." He thrusted his fingers slightly faster, brushing against his prostate on every push and spreading his fingers just a bit. "That feel good?" He tilted his fingers until he was hitting Jason's prostate head on with every thrust.

Jason's head was tossed back against the pillow, mouth opened wide, a high whine coming out and his hips rolling frantically on Dick's fingers. "Oh god yeah," he finally choked out as Dick scraped his teeth over his throat.

"Doing so good for me, Jaybird," Dick murmured, before sucking over his neck and spreading the fingers inside of him. "So good," he praised again, when he pulled back from his neck, still fucking him steadily with his spread fingers. "You ready for another?"

Jason made a small noise and nodded, and Dick pushed in his pinky finger.

" _Unhhh_ ," Jason moaned.

"Yeah," Dick said, kissing under his jaw and pushing his fingers deeper. "Yeah, fuck. Sound so sexy."

It didn't take long before he was able to get his fingers spread wide, and then he was panting, "Gonna get the toy now, Jay, okay?"

Jason nodded, already feeling like a melted puddle of goo. 

Dick slowly pulled his fingers out and leaned over to pull open the bottom drawer of the nightstand. "Which one did you want?"

"Big one."

Dick paused for a moment, but grabbed the larger dildo. 'Big' was a bit of an understatement to describe it, but he would make it work.

He slicked it up liberally with lube. "You ready?"

"Mhmm." Jason spread his legs wider.

Dick slowly pressed the dildo inside until it was about three quarters of the way in, right where it started to really get wide.

"You okay, Jay?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Jason moaned, eyes shut, and he deliberately circled his hips.

Dick eased it out a few inches and then pressed it forward again, starting to fuck Jason with it, going a little deeper each time until he finally hit the base.

" _Ohh_ , god yeah, more, _more_."

Dick slid the dildo out halfway and slid his left hand through the extra lube, coating his fingers and pushing one in beside the dildo before slowly starting to ease the dildo deeper again. 

He was a lot more careful with opening him up further now that he already had the massive dildo in him, but eventually he had all four fingers sliding in easily with the dildo all the way in.

"You ready for my cock now?"

"Oh fuck yeah, please, _please_." Jason's eyes were still shut tight, and he was red-cheeked and panting hard.

Dick shifted and pressed his cock in beside the dildo, easing forward until he was fully seated inside him, and Jason's breath hitched.

"Holy _shit_ ," he gasped, one hand on his belly and one hand under his thigh, holding his leg up and spread wide. Fuck, he had never felt so impossibly full before.

Dick pulled the dildo out a few inches and then slowly started to push it back in as he pulled his hips back. Jason groaned at the feeling of his cock and the dildo sliding past each other inside him as Dick fucked him with them alternately.

"That good, Jay?"

"Fuck," Jason panted. "God, it's so good." He took the hand off of his belly to pull Dick down for a kiss.

Dick kissed him thoroughly as he continued to fuck him deeply, and Jason lost himself to it entirely, his hand clenched in Dick's hair and his groans disappearing into Dick's mouth as they were made. Yes, oh _yes_ , this was exactly what he'd needed — Dick all around him, inside him, overwhelming him, no room for anything else.

He could feel his blood running hot and his pulse thrumming in the side of his throat like the wings of a hummingbird, and just then Dick hit his prostate, making Jason's toes curl and a high, needy moan escape his throat. Dick took advantage of his open mouth and slid his tongue in, stroking against Jason's slowly, deliberately.

Time stretched out, endless, infinite, omnipresent, and so fleeting, and Jason started to feel his orgasm building in him.

"God, oh yeah, oh Jay," Dick panted against his mouth, fucking into him harder, slamming the dildo into him every time his hips pulled back. "You gonna come?"

"Mnn," Jason whined high, already jerking himself off, his hips bucking up to meet Dick's. "Mhm."

"Come on, come for me."

Jason's breath hitched and he choked out a moan as his back arched and he came up over his stomach.

"Oh god, oh god, so fucking sexy," Dick whimpered out, and then he was slamming in deep and coming with a long keen.

They both came down slowly, regaining their breath, until Dick shifted his hips again, making Jason give a small groan.

"You okay?" Dick asked softly.

"Mmm."

Dick gave him a final kiss on the lips and shifted back onto his haunches, slowly pulling out and then easing the toy out of him.

Jason made another small noise, and Dick kissed the inside of his thigh. "I'll be right back." He got up, taking the toy with him, and went to the bathroom.

He rinsed the toy thoroughly and then left it on the counter to sanitise tomorrow and got a washcloth, dampening it with warm water and bringing it back to the bedroom to clean Jason up. He pressed kisses to Jason's thighs and up his sides as he dragged the washcloth over his skin. "Good?"

Jason smiled sleepily, tugging up at one of his arms. "Mhm. Come."

Dick tossed the washcloth into the hamper and moved up to lay on his side next to Jason, and Jason rolled up onto his side to face him, pulling him close. Dick slid one of his legs between Jason's and tucked his head under Jason's head, laying a hand on his chest and wrapping the other tightly around him.

"Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too." Jason kissed the top of his head. "Thank you."

"Of course, Little Wing."


End file.
